Gavroche in the Beanstalk
by Gracie Miserables
Summary: Gavroche lives with his sisters Eponine and Azelma in an old farm house. When he is told to sell his beloved cow Milky White, he is given magic beans by a man and his wife. Can Gavroche fulfilled the prophecy to kill the evil giants in the sky and save the sky and the surface or will the giants destroy the people, the sky, and the surface?
1. Sell the Cow Gavroche

Gavroche in the Beanstalk

Chapter 1 Sell the Cow Gavroche

Once upon a time there lived a poor girl named Eponine with her sister Azelma and her little brother Gavroche. The young Thenardiers had a cow named Milky White that used to give very, very fresh milk every morning. Eponine's job was to sell the milk that was produced by the cow. Azelma had to clean the house and help Eponine driver the milk to the market place. As for Gavroche, he had to get up every morning to milk the cow. One day Milky White did not give any milk. When Gavroche told Eponine and Azelma they were horrified by the news of Milky White not giving any milk. "Gavroche we need the sell Milky White. I'm sorry to tell you this, we know how much you love her. You have to take Milky White to the market and sell her for now more than 5 francs for her." "Eponine I don't want to sell Milky White. She's the best cow in the world." "She was the best cow in the world. She has been dried for 4 hours now." Azelma said. "Here's Milky White's halter. You best take her to the market now Gavroche." Eponine said as Gavroche grabbed the cow's halter and lend her away from the house. "I will find a way to get milk back in you my dear friend." Gavroche said as Milky White tried to pull Gavroche back home.

 **What do you think of this story? I hope you liked it. I'm thinking about who I should put as the guy that gave Jack the magic beans. If you have any ideas of who to put as that guy please let me know. Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think. I will have more chapters up for this story as soon as I can.**


	2. Magic Beans!

**Hi everyone. Sorry that the chapter is late. I'm so glad you like the story so far. I love your ideas for who should give Gavroche the magic beans. You are going to be surprise who is here. Two people that will make the beginning of this chapter that will get you asking for help to come to Gavroche and Milky White.**

Chapter 2 Magic Beans!

Gavroche lend Milky White though the woods to sell her at the market. That is when two people came up to him. "Good morning young lad. Where might you be going?" the man said in a harsh voice. "I'm just going to the market to sell my most beloved cow." Gavroche said to the man and his wife. "Give us the cow NOW BOY" The man's wife said. One thing Gavroche did not know that the man and his wife are the Thenardiers! "Mom, Dad what are you doing here?' "Just give us the cow and tell us where your sisters are." Mmd. Thenardier said. Her eyes held a fire that did not look friendly to anyone. "I will never give you Milky White." Gavroche said. "That is IT! I'm taking that halter from you Gavroche!" Before Thenardier could push Gavroche and take Milky White's halter another man jumped in just in time. "Don't you dare hurt him." He said. "We are taking the cow and his sisters with us and he will have to look out for himself." "No he won't." A woman said. "We will be back Gavroche. No one will be able to save you next time. You hear me?" Thenardier said. "You will never see me, Eponine, and Azelma again dad." Gavroche said. Thenardier and Mmd. Thenardier left Milky White and Gavrche with their savers. "You OK?" The woman asked. "I am. Thank you." "Your welcome. What is your name?" The man asked. "My name's Gavroche. Who are you?" "I'm Jean Valjean. This is my wife Fantine." Gavroche smiled at Jean Valjean and Fantine. "Where are you off to Gavroche? It can be very dangerous in the woods." asked Fantine. I'm on my way to the market mam. I don't know where the market is." Jean looked sady at Gavroche. He and Fantine were on a mission. They were looking for a boy who is 12 years old. "How old are you Gavroche?" "I'm 12 years old." Gavrroche said. Fantine smiled at Gavroche. She and Valjean were carrying something that no one know about. "Me and Jean have something that can help you. Do you still have them Jean?" "I do still have them." Gavroche looked at Jean while he reached into his pocket and took out some beans. "Why dod you two have beans. How are they suppose to help me and my sisters?" "They are magic beans." Fantine said The beans were beautiful. They were a very light green that will sparkle in the sunlight. "What kind of magic do they hold?" Gavroche asked. "A magic that will lead you to your destiny." Valjean said. Gavroche did not know what he meant by that. What Jean meant by destiny is a prophecy that a boy of 12 years old will destroy the evil that 2 giants hold that will soon destroy the sky and the surface of the Earth. "Can I buy my cow back someday?" Gavroche asked with tears in his eyes. "Yes you can. You'll see her again and buy her back." Fantine said giving the boy a hug and a kiss on his forehead. "I'll buy you back someday. I promise you. How much are the magic beans?" "You can give us Milky White and we will try to find a way to get her to give you milk again. There are 5 magic beans and we will give them all to you." Valjean said. "I'll take them. Can I please have them?" Fantine and Jean smiled as the nodded their heads. Gavroche held out his hand and Jean placed all 5 beans in his hand and took the halter that Gavroche held out to him "Goodbye Milky White. See you soon. Goodbye Jean Valjean and Fantine. Take good care of her please?" Gavroche said and he left for home with tears in his eyes. "He will find out about his destiny soon. We best keep our promise to him and put milk back in the cow and take good care of her." Fantine said as she and Jean watche Gavroche left for home.

 **The magic beans just came in the story. You will soon see if Eponine and Azelma will be either glad or angry at Gavroche for bringing home the magic beans.**


	3. They're magic Eponine and Azelma

**Gavroche is going home to his sisters. Let's see if Eponine and Azelma are ether happy or angry at Gavroche for bringing home the magic beans.**

Chapter 3 They're magic Eponine and Azelma

Gavroche was back home by the time of night that will always worry Eponine and Azelma. By the time he was in the house so he can tell his sister and then go in his room to cry for selling Milky White for magic beans that day. "Are you OK Gavroche? We were so worried about you." "I'm fine Zelma. I have something that can help us Azelma. We need to get Eponine. I hope you will be proud of me for bringing home something that can help us." When they found Eponine in their small living room, she was over joyed to see Gavroche home safe and sound. "What did you bring that can help us?" "I brought some magic beans home with me." Gavroche said with a smile. "How can you do THIS to us Gavroche? We trusted you with a simple task and you sell the cow for 5 beans." "But their magic Azelma. The man and his wife said." "Get your head out of the clouds Gavroche. As for the beans. Take this, take that. Say goodbye to those beans Gavroche. We will never see them again." Eponine said after she threw the magic beans out the window and into the no longer growing garden. "Eponine they were magic. They said that they will leand the one who has them to their destiny." Gavroche said as Azelma and Eponine left the room. "What am I going to do now? Someone please tell me." He said with tears in his eyes as he fell asleep. No one saw that something strange was growing out in the no longer growing garden.

 **That was very sad. The Beanstalk will make things make sense about the prophecy. Is this reminding you of Jack in the Beanstalk but in a different way? Will Eponine and Azelma believe Gavroche when see the Beanstalk or will they just scold hime for no reason? Find out next time. See you soon.:)**


	4. Up the Beanstalk

**Well you are all going to see Gavroche climb the Beanstalk. Let's see if he is going to meet anyone when he gets to sky.**

Chapter 4 Up the Beanstalk and meeting the Friends of the ABC

When the early light of morning came, Gavroche woke up remembering a dream he was having and the events last night. When he was out of bed, he went into the no longer growing garden and saw before him a very big Beanstalk that climbed skyward. "I better go back to my room to get dressed and climb this Beanstalk to see where it goes." Gavroche told himself. He ran back to his room got dressed, and started to climb the Beanstalk. As he climbed the beanstalk Eponine and Azelma woke to only see a leaf of the beanstalk. "What in the world is a leaf doing in the house? What is Gavroche doing right now?" Eponine asked. As she and Azelma went outside to see what was going on, they did not expected a girant beanstalk to be in their no longer growing garden. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed. Their screaming was so loud that it reached Gavroche that almost made him fall off the beanstalk. "Do they need to scream that loud over a beanstalk? I'm almost at the top and they are screaming at the top of their lungs. I'm just about to find answers of what is happening and then my sisters are screaming over a beanstalk that is climbing skywards? I hope no one will else will see the beanstalk." Gavroche was so happy, scared, angry, and sad of things that are now happening to him. When he was at the top of the beanstalk, he was not expect a ton of people looking for the screams of Eponine and Azelma. "What the-?" "What is happen right now?" "Are the giants trying to eat us and just took someone!?" "EVERYBOBY CALM DOWN!" Someone said. When Gavroche was on the ground and looking from one person to the next. "Enjoras do you know what is happening right now?" "No." The man who's name is Enjoras said. "I know who screamed." Gavroche yelled so everyone could hear him. "Who are you?" everyone asked. "My name is Gavroche Thenardier. The people who screamed was my sisters Eponine and Azelma. I will like to know what you all mean by giants." "Get out of here kid. You have no business being around here." "Yeah get out of here." One insult after anuther came to Gavroche. He started to get angry at everyone for it all. "STOP IT!" Someone yelled. "Courfeyrac is right. leave him alone everyone. Gavroche come with me and my friends. You can tell us what you are doing and why your sisters are screaming." Enjolras said. Gavroche did as he was told and followed Enjolras and his friends to a café. "Gavroche can tell us everything so we can help you and your sisters." "Can I start from the beginning?" "Yes you can." Courfeyrac said. So Gavroche told his story from start to finish. He told them that he lived in a farm house with his sisters on the surface. "The surface? How on Earth did you get magic beans?" A man named Combeferre asked. "From a man and his wife. Their names are Jean Valjean and Fantine." "We know them." "You do? They live here then?" "They do. If they gave you the magic beans then that means your 12 years old right?" "I am 12 years old. What did Jean mean by destiny?" "What he means by destiny is a prophecy. A boy of 12 that will kill the evil that 2 giants hold." A young man named Joly said. "The giants live in a very giant house that can hold up to 12,000,000,000,000, people." A dreuk man named Grantaire said. "STOP IT! You don't know that." Anuther man named Marius said. "I'm Enjolras. Lender of the Friends of the ABC. These are my friends Courfeyrac, Courferre, Joly, Grantaire, and Marius." "Nice to meet you all." "Nice to meet you Gavroche Thenardier." They all said. Gavroche was having a nice time in the sky with the Friends of the ABC when he remembered his sisters and how worried they will be if he doesn't come home right now. "I best be going home now. My sisters will be worried if I'm not back." We'll come with Gavroche. It's not safe here at night. The giants are going to be looking for you now." Courfeyrac said. "My oldist sister Eponine is maybe getting a ax to cut the beanstalk right now." "We better harry then." Enjolras said as they started to run to the beanstalk. One thing they did not know was that a spy was watching them in the dead of night.

 **Who do you think is watching the Friends of the ABC and Gavroche? Let's hope they get back to the Beanstalk in time before Eponine and Azelma cut down the Beanstalk.**


	5. The Giant dinner and down the Beanstalk

**Sorry that this chapter is late. I was busy as hell. So sorry. I'm back now. We best get on with the story.**

The giants were waiting for the return of their spy. When they get angry, things take a bad turn for everyone in the sky. People will be killed and become dinner for the giants. When the spy returned he had some news for the giants. "I have found the boy. His name is Gavroche and the Friends of the ABC are going down the beanstalk right now." "Capture that boy and bring him to us. That prophecy must not be fulfilled!" The first giant said in anger. "Yes my lords of the sky." Said the spy bowing. "Javert, do not fail us." Said the sound giant as Javert left to capture Gavroche.

Gavroche and the Friends of the ABC where climbing down the beanstalk when they heard the voices of Eponine and Azelma calling Gavroche's name over and over again. "I'm up here! I'll be down before you know it! I also want you to meet some new friends I made today!" Gavroche called when he and the Friends of the ABC were half way down the beanstalk. When they were on the ground, Gavroche said everyone's name one by one. "It's a plusher to meet you Mademoiselle." Enjolras said. "I don't know what is going on right now. You have a lot of explaining to do Gavroche." Azelma said as she came up to him and took him into the house. "Why were you all with my brother?" "We did nothing to him. He is in danger now Eponine. The giants will kill him if he is found by them." "What do you mean he is in danger? Who are these giants?" Zelma asked while she was walking back to Eponine's side. Marius looked at the two young ladies while he was thinking of all the ways the giants can kill Gavroche. "The giants will do anything to capture your brother. They want to stop the prophecy before Gavroche could kill them and bring peace back to the sky and surface." Him, kill giants and fulfill a prophecy? Stop all this right now. I don't care if-" "I have come to collet your taxes for the king says you are now in depth of 1500 francs Eponine and Azelma" "We don't have 1500 francs. Please leave us be. Me, Azelma, and Gavroche are looking for a way to make money right now. Just give us a mouth and we will pay our taxes." "No can do Mademoiselle Eponine. I will have you thrown in the dungeon if you do not pay your ta-" The tax collator said before he was taken by a servant of the giants. The tax collator will become the dinner of the giants.

The giants were sitting at the table waiting for dinner and Javert to bring Gavroche to them so they can kill him. "That boy will be dead by the time he is brought to us." "He will be a good dinner for us. I want him NOW!" That was when the servant brought with him a bag of a person inside. "Who is in the bag? Is it the boy?" "No my lords. Your dinner. He is from the surface." "Cook him and bring him to us to eat." "Yes my lords." The servant said as she walked to the kitchen with the tax collator. When he was in the kitchen, opened the bag and the tax collator came out he gabbed a knife and kill him with a stab in the heart. "Dinner is about to be served." The servant said while he brought the now dead tax collator to the oven to cook him. They did not know that Gavroche as in the castle and seeing everything before him. "Where are the giants?" Gavroche whispered. While the servant was cooking she took no notices of him. When the tax collator was done cooking, the servant brought him to the giants while Gavroche followed him. "Ah roast tax collator my favorite," "I want the rib of him." As the giants began to eat Gavroche watched them with a careful eye making sure he could not be seen. "How long do you think it will take Javert to bring that boy to us?" "However long it takes." The first giant said after dinner was finished. That was when Javert came with bad and good news for them.


	6. Spying on the Giants

**Sorry that this chapter is late. I had to work and go to college. Here is chapter 6. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 6

Spying on the Giants and the kidnapping of Eponine

When the tax collator was taken to be the dinner of the giants and Javert left the farm to give the information to the giants about where Gavroche lived and that he has two sisters. Gavroche left to follow the servant that has just taken the tax collator. Everyone called his name hoping he was not taken to become dessert for the giants.

"So Javert, what news do you bring? Did you find anything out about that boy?" "I have. He lives on a farm on the surface and he also has two older sisters." "Did you get to hear their names?" "Yes. Their names are Eponine and Azelma. Do you remember Enjolras?" "Yes. He and his friends are always up to no good. Defying us all the funking time. I always wanted to just grab them and have them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." said the first giant as he broke a bone in anger. "We can take one of his sisters and keep that one prisoner in the dungeon." Said the second giant. "That is a very good idea. Javert, bring us the oldest of the boy's sisters. When you have her bring to us first. When we are done with her take her to the dungeon and lock the door tight so she won't get out." "I will my lords." Javert said with a bow and then he left to do as he was told.

"I have to worned everyone before he takes Eponine to the giants." Gavroche said as he ran to the door to get back to the beanstalk. "Stop right there." Said someone with a voice so cruel that you will want to curl in a ball. Gavroche turned to come face to face with Javert. "I will stop you and the giants from killing the people of the sky and surface." "You will come with me. You will make the giants so happy that they want to kill so badly." Javert said with an evil smile forming one his lips. Grabbing Gavroche by his arm and then dragging him to the dining hall of the giants where he can be kill. It could have happened if the young boy didn't bite and kicked. "YOU LITTLE BART!" Javert yelled as Gavroche started to run for the beanstalk.

With Javert close behind him. A young woman ran in the path of Javert with a sword in her hand. "Get out of my way." Javert said as the woman pointed the sword at his heart. "I will rather die then let you take him to the giants." She said as Javert turned to leave the lady and Gavroche alone. When he was gone the young lady turned to look at Gavroche. "Are you alright Gavroche?" She asked in a kind voice. "I am, for now. What is your name my lady?" "My name is Cosette Valjean. Daughter of Fantine and Jean Valjean." "Thank you for saving me." "Your welcome." Cosette said. "Gavroche!" "GAVROCHE!" "I'm over here!" Gavroche called as his sisters and friends came running in his direction.

"Thank goodness your OK. We looked in town, in houses, in meadows, and in the cafe." Eponine said as she gave Gavroche a kiss on his forehead. "Eponine I have to tell you something." "What is it? What's wrong?" Marius asked. "The spy his name is Javert. He is going to take you to the giants then throw you in their dungeon." Azelma looked at Gavroche in shock. Never in all her life has she seen a giant. "I fear the giants are going to come to where I saved Gavroche from Javert soon. Come, we can stay the night at my mother and father's house." Cosette said.

Before they can start their journey to Fantine and Jean Valjean's house, Javert came back and started knocking the grope out cold. When they were lying on the ground Eponine was picked up and carried to the Castle of the Giants.

 **Did you all like this chapter. Sorry that it's short. I made it a little like Jack the Giant Slayer. You'll see what the Giants will be doing to Eponine in the next chapter. See you soon, if I can.**


	7. Five Gold Pieces and the First Kiss

**Hi guys. Sorry this chapter is late. Some of the things in this chapter was in the wrong area of the love scene of Enjolras and Eponine. Enjolras is going to help Gavroche find and save Eponine from the Giants. Don't worry, Eponine is going to be alright.:)**

Chapter 7

Five Gold Pieces and the First Kiss

Javert carried Eponine to the Castle of the Giants were she is to be held prisoner. When she woke up she saw something in the distance. Her eyes didn't feel right, her body couldn't move with the person carrying her, and she didn't know she was kidnaped. When Javert was near the castle, he smiled to himself. "Now, time to go in and put her in the dungeon." When Eponine remembered what was happening to her, she looked around in horror. "What is happening to me?" She asked herself. When they were in the dungeon, she was in the cell that Javert thought would be the best to lock her in. When he was gone, she ran to find a escape and run back to the beanstalk.

Gavroche was the first to wake up. When he looked around everyone he met and know was there, except one. "Oh no. Eponine. I have to go back to the Castle of the Giants." He said as he went to wake everyone up. He woke everybody up with some cold water he had always carried with him. I never know until he just pulled it out of his pocket. "Is everyone alright?" Gavroche asked. "Yes we are. Where is Eponine?" "She was kidnaped when we were all knocked out. She must be in the dungeon at the castle." Gavroche looked in the direction of the castle. "I'll go with you Gavroche." Someone said. When Gavroche turned around, he saw Enjolras in front of him. "Thank you Enjolras." He said with tears in his eyes.

With all the courage he had in him, Gavroche and Enjolras left to find and save Eponine from the castle dungeon. Enjolras wanted to save Eponine as much as Gavroche wanted save her. When the castle was in site, they both looked at it and started to run. "Run like hell Gavroche. Let's hope that Eponine is alright." Enjolras said as they ran. When they were near the castle they saw a servant waiting to find a way to kill Gavroche for the Giants. "Stay as quite as you can. We can't let him see us." Enjolras said. As they were trying to get past the servant, he jumped up from his place and went back in the castle to see if the Giants are going to kill Eponine or make her a slave. Gavroche and Enjolras followed him in a very quite matter. When they were in the castle Enjolras soon found out that Grantaire was right after all. "You better apologize to Grantaire when we get out of here with Eponine." Gavroche said as they were looking for Javert and the Giants so they can follow them to the dungeon were Eponine was.

The Giants were looking to see if the young boy will come for his sister with the Friends of the ABC. "Let's see if Javert is back with the new prisoner." Said the first Giant as he stood from were he sat. As soon as the other Giant stood to leave with the first Giant, Javert came in to tell them some good news. "I brought the oldest of the boy's sisters. She is locked up in the dungeon as you told me to." "Good work Javert. I hope that boy will come right on in our castle and try to save her. He is going to die today. Go check on her now Javert." Javert bowed and left to see if Eponine was still in her cell. He did not know that Gavroche and Enjolras were following him to the dungeon. When Javert was near the door of the dungeon, he looked around to see if Gavroche was behind him. If he looked hard enough, he will try to take Gavroche and Enjolras to the Giants were they will be killed. He never saw them and went to check on Eponine.

Gavroche know that this is going to be dangerous, but he didn't care. His sister was in the dungeon and was about to be lunch or dinner. Enjolras wanted to help Gavroche save Eponine and get out of the Castle of the Giants. "We must be almost to the dungeons of the castle." he said. They followed Javert as quietly as they can so they will not be seen. When Javert stopped in forte of a cell and unlocked the cell door, he went into the cell. "There's the cell where Eponine." said Gavroche when he and Enjolras ran to the cell without be seen. "You will be dead before you can take my little brother." someone said as she began to run for the door. "Eponine." Gavroche and Enjolras said as they began to listen to Javert and Eponine fight each other. "I will kill you if I have to. I can't wait to see your brother die in the hands of the Giants." Javert said as he left the cell without see Gavroche and Enjolras. When he was gone, Enjolras ran to the door and called to her. "Eponine. It's us Gavroche and Enjolras." "What are you two doing here?" "We came to recue you." Gavroche said when he got to the door. "Tell her while I find the key to the door." Gavroche whispered to Enjolras as he went to find the key to his sister's cell door. "Eponine I have something to tell you." "What is it Enjolras?" Eponine asked. "When I first saw you, you looked so beautiful. I never felt this way before." "What are you trying to say?" "I love you Eponine. I fell in love with you when I first saw you." "I love you Enjolras. I fell in love with you when you told me and Azelma you and your friends will try to get my brother out of this castle." With a smile and with tears of joy, they leaned in to each other till their lips touched.

While Enjolras and Eponine were telling how they feel for each other, Gavroche was still on his search for Javert. "I hate this place. I hope the Giants aren't going in the dungeon to try and kill my sister." He said to himself. As he was walking to find the key that Javert had, he heard two people arguing. "I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD ON MY PLATE TONIGHT!" Said a voice that Gavroche know. "Oh no. It can't be the Giants." "YOU WILL MAKE A FINE MEAL TONIGHT! I ALWAYS WANTED TO HAVE A KIGHT THAT IS SERVING UNTIL THE BOY IS HERE TO SAVE YOU!" "NO ONE WILL SAVE YOU OR ANYONE IN THIS SKY! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME? EVERYONE WILL DIE UNTIL HE COMES TO US!" The Giant screamed in anger. When Gavroche got close enough, he saw a man who will do anything to keep the people of the sky safe from harm. "I understand." "GOOD! WE WILL HAVE YOU FOR DINNER TONIGHT!" Said the Giant as he left the kight who was locked in a cage that looked like a bird cage. "Hi." Gavroche said when the Giant was gone and out of ear shot. "Who are you?" "My name is Gavroche. I'm here to save my sister before I can start on planning on killing the Giants." "So the Prophecy is true. My name is Lesgle." He said with a smile. Gavroche know something that can make Azelma happy. "Lesgle I can help you get out of here." "This place is dangerous. You need to leave before the Giants come back here." "I'm not leaving you here to be dinner." Lesgle was very surprised by the fact that he can't talk Gavroche out saving him. Who know the this young boy will be so brave to come in the Castle of the Giants to save his sister and then try to save him. "OK, the Giant that was here has the keys with him. I think he is in the dinner room so he can see if the servant is in there. If he is in there, the key is in his right pocket." "Got it. I'll be as careful as I can." "I will give you all the hope in this world that you are safe." Lesgle said. Gavroche ran in the direction the Giant took for the dining room. When he got there, he saw the Giant.

Meanwhile, Enjolras and Eponine were waiting for Gavroche to come back with the key, they heard something coming their way. That was when a voice they hoped not to hear came so load that you can hear it from where it is to where you are. "ALRIGHT. TIME TO GET YOU TO TALK! YOU WILL TELL US WHERE YOUR BROTHER IS OR WE WILL PUT YOU OVER A POT OF BOAILING WATER IF WE HAVE TO!" Said the Giant as he got closer and closer something unexpected came out of no where and attacked the Giant. "You will not harm anyone from the sky or surface as long as I live!" "Gavroche!" Enjolras and Eponine said as they saw Gavroche on top of the Giant. "YOU! I WILL KILL YOU TODAY AND EVERYONE IN THE SKY AND SURFACE!" "If you hart my sister or anyone in the sky and surface I will garb a chain and throw it around you neck and chock you to death!" Gavroche growled. "The Key!" Yelled Enjolras. Gavroche went into the Giant's right pocket and grabbed a key that might open the door to Eponine's cell and another key that can open the door of the cage where Lesgle was in. "COME HERE YOU FUCKING BOY!" Yelled the Giant as he tried to garb Gavroche and kill him. But, Gavroche was too quick for him. When the Giant was ready to kill Gavroche by grabbing a chain and put it on Gavroche in hopes of squeezing the life out of him, Gavroche grabbed something that gave the Giant a huge cut on the wrist that blood was coming out. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cried the Giant. As the Giant was screaming in pain, Gavroche ran to the door of Eponine's cell. When he got there he tried the key and no luck came. "You two have to leave me. Go!" "We are not leaving without you Eponine." Gavroche said. "We don't have much time." Enjolras said as he polled Gavroche away from the cell and out of the dungeon.

While Enjolras was polling Gavroche out of the Castle of the Giants, Gavroche know one person he needed to save. "Wait. I have to save someone I met." "Are you series Gavroche?" Enjolras said. "I have to save him." With those words said Gavroche ran off to save Lesgle. When he got there, Lesgle looked at Gavroche with a smile on his face. "Did you get your sister out of the dungeon?" "She told me and Enjolras to leave her. I came back for you." "You have a kind heart Gavroche. You gotta harrying those." Lesgle said. Gavroche was quick to get the door unlocked and Lesgle was free to go. That was when something caught Gavroche's eye. _"Five Gold Pieces?"_ Thought Gavroche. "What are you doing Gavroche?" Lesgle asked. "I'm going to get those Five Gold Pieces." "Are you crazy?" Lesgle asked. "I have too." "Well harry then." Gavroche quickly gabbed the Five Gold Pieces and put them in a bag that he found somewhere in the Castle and ran with Lesgle. When they found Enjolras at the door they heard the Giant's voice coming from one of the doorways. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOY! THIS IS GOING TO BE YOUR LAST DAY ON EARTH! I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR HEART OUT WITH A SPOON!" Said the Giant. "THEN IT BEGINS!" Gavroche said.


	8. Giants in the Sky

Giants in the Sky

As Gavroche, Lesgle, and Enjolras ran from the Castle of the Giants, they saw two people in the distance. "Hello!" Gavroche yelled as he kept on running.

"Gavroche! Enjolras! Lesgle! We're over here!" a young lady called. The lady and a man came running to them until they were close enough for Gavroche to see who they are. "Jean Valjean! Fantine! Thank goodness you two live in the sky." "Yes. Our daughter Cosette said she wanted to help you slay the Giants to save everyone in the sky and surface." Jean said when he and Fantine came to a stop in front of Gavroche, Lesgle, and Enjolras.

"We were going back to his house so we can tell everyone about Eponine." Enjolras said. Lesgle know he wasn't always lucky. When they heard more voices coming toward them. In front of the group was one person Gavroche was very happy to see. "Azelma!" "Gavroche!" They called to each other. When they started running toward each other to embrace each other, Lesgle never saw a lady so beautiful in his life.

When Gavroche and Azelma reached each other, they hugged for a long time that they forgot that the Friends of the ABC, Jean Valjean, Fantine, and Cosette were watching them. That was when Gavroche thought he should show them all the Five Gold Pieces.

"Look what I have everyone! Five Gold Pieces!" "How did you come by Five Gold Pieces?" Courfeyrac asked.

" _There are giants in the sky!  
_ _There are big tall terrible giants in the sky!_

 _When you're way up high and you look below_  
 _At the world you've left and the things you know,_  
 _Little more than a glance is enough to show_  
 _You just how small you are._

 _When you're way up high and you're on your own_  
 _In a world like none that you've ever known,_  
 _Where the sky is lead and the earth is stone,_  
 _You're free to do_  
 _Whatever pleases you,_  
 _Exploring things you'd never dare_  
' _Cause you don't care,_  
 _When suddenly there's a big tall terrible giant at the door._ _"_

"A Giant?" Azelma asked.

 _"_ _A big tall terrible lady giant sweeping the floor.  
_ _And she gives you food_  
 _And she gives you rest,_  
 _And she draws you close_  
 _To her giant breast,_  
 _And you know things that you never knew before,_  
 _Not till the sky._

 _Only just when you've made a friend and all,_  
 _And you know she's big but you don't feel small,_  
 _Someone bigger than her comes along the all_  
 _To swallow you for lunch. And your heart is lead and your stomach stone_  
 _And you're really scared being all alone,_  
 _And it's then that you miss all the things you've known_  
 _And the world you've left and the little you own._  
 _The fun is done._  
 _You steal what you can and run!_  
 _And you scramble down_  
 _And you look below,_  
 _And the world you know_  
 _Begins to grow: The roof, the house, and your mother at the door._  
 _The roof, the house, and the world you never thought to explore._  
 _And you think of all of the things you've seen._  
 _And you wish that you could live in between,_  
 _And you're back again,_  
 _Only different than before,_  
 _After the sky._

 _There are giants in the sky!_  
 _There are big tall terrible awesome scary_  
 _Wonderful giants in the sky!_ "

When Gavroche finished the song he sang to everyone around him and those of you who are reading, he took off the bag that he put on his shoulder so he can pour out the Five Gold Pieces. "There we are everyone. Five Gold Pieces." After he poured the Five Gold Pieces out of the bag everyone looked from Gavroche to the Five Gold Pieces. "I told him it was a bad idea." Lesgle said.

"It's OK. I'm Gavroche's sister Azelma." "Lesgle. At your Service." Lesgle said with a bow. "So that is how you greet a lady here." Gavroche said.


	9. Why a Spoon Brother?

**So sorry they are all coming late. College and work are coming down on me again. I wish there are other ways for you all to forgive me for all the very late chapters. Please let me know in the reviews or PM me. What did you all think about some of the lines that are from Robin Hood Prince of Thieves? I hope you all love this chapter. Please let me know what you thought about the last chapter and this chapter.**

Chapter 9

Why a Spoon Brother?

The Giant that Gavroche wounded was very angry for what happened to him. Now the second Giant heard all about the chase, the fight, the wound, and the escape. "Why a spoon brother? Why not an axe?" Ask the second Giant. No one ever fought one of the Giants before. Those who try to fight the Giants will lose their lives in the hands of the Giants or the hands of Javert. Everyone in the sky heard about Gavroche and his fight with one of the Giants. They all celebrated in the ABC Café.

The Giant was so angry at what his brother said that he wanted to find and kill Gavroche at that very moment. He looked at his brother and said in harsh words. "Because it's dull, you twit! It'll hurt more!  
Oh, I want this brigand found. Starve them out, slaughter there:no, and take their live stock. I want Locksley." He was ready for his big hunt to find where Gavroche was right now so he can kill him right on the spot.

"Perhaps we could create a name for him. Sometime to drive fear in to the hearts of the populous, maybe "Locksley the Lethal", or "Weakling Robin" Said the second Giant. The servants wanted to see what is going to happen next when Gavroche came back. It is never going to end well for the Giants.

"Whatever! I want him dead by the next fool moon, before the barons come back. Now sow! And keep the stitches small." Said the first Giant when a servant came back with a sowing needle and some thread. Everyone was so scared that they wish they could all die at that very moment. 


	10. I have to go back

Chapter 10

I have to go back

 **Hi everyone. I'm so, so sorry that I didn't up date in a long time. I had go to college and go to work at the book store. I hope that you all had a lovely Christmas and a Happy New Year. Here is the very late new chapter of Gavroche and the Beanstalk.**

Gavroche looked at the five gold pieces that he stole from the giants when he and Enjolras tried to recue Eponine from the dungeon of the giants' castle. "I have to find a way to get my sister out of the dungeon. I just need to think of a plan first." Gavroche said as he looked up from the five gold pieces. When he tried to think up a plan someone came up be hide him.

"What are you thinking about right now Gavroche?" The person said. Gavroche jumped from where he was standing and turned around to see his friend Courfeyrac looking at him like he know what he was thinking about.

"Nothing Courfeyrac. What is it?" Gavroche asked when Courfeyrac didn't take his eyes off him. When he was ready to take his five gold pieces and run for his room Joly came in to see what was going on.

"What's going on right now?" He asked when he saw what his friends were doing. Both Courfeyrac and Gavroche looked at Joly to see that he was in on what was going on with them, they know they are going to have to tell him what they were doing and talking about. No matter how many times Joly had to come and break up a fight batten anyone his friends were fighting with but he also had to check to see if any injures were on his friends and the people they were fighting with.

Courfeyrac know that Joly would never leave until he has the whole truth. "Gavroche is thinking about something. He must be thinking about how to find a way back in the Castle of the Giants." Courfeyrac told Joly as he kept an eye on Gavroche.

Joly was about to say something when Gavroche made his way out the window. "GAVROCHE THENARDIER! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" Joly yelled after he and Courfeyrac turned away to look at each other. As Gavroche ran from the house and to the Castle of the Giants to see if there was a way to get his sister out of the dungeon.

 _"I have to go back if I want to see my sister again. I need to save her."_ Gavroche thought as he continued to running from the house. When he looked back he saw everyone that was in the house running after him.

 _"I need to go back!"_ Gavroche said to himself as he was running to the Castle of the Giants.

 **So there it is. The chapter is done. But, it is far from over for the Giants. Do you think that Gavroche will be successful this time? Will Gavroche be able to kill one of the Giants? Or will Gavroche steal another one of the Giants treasure? Find out in the next chapter. I hope that I have a lot of time. If you like the chapter and mad at me at the same time, please a review. I will respond to you.**


	11. Second Worst Day for the Gaints

**So, so, so sorry that this is very late. I had no ideas for what I would put in this chapter. I had college work to do that I didn't have a lot of time to write this story and come up with an idea for this chapter. I have some ideas for some new crossover stories like a Walking Dead with Les Miserables, Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit, Robin Hood, Pirates of the Caribbean, Rapunzel, Treasure Island, Legend of Zelda, World War Z, and V for Vendetta. I may also want to do another Fairy Tale story. You can tell me what story should be next. I will gladly do it for you.**

Chapter 11

The Second Worst Day for the Giants

Gavroche ran as fast as he could so his sister and friends couldn't catch him. As he ran he began to think up plans of how to kill the giants. _"What could I do that can kill the giants? I need to save my sister and all the people in the sky and surface."_ Gavroche thought to himself. As he ran in the direction of the Castle of the Giants, he heard something that he never wanted to hear.

"Fee-fi-fo-fum. I smell the blood of that boy who gave me a cut on my cheek the anther day. I'm going to kill him when I see him again!" The first giant said. Gavroche know it was the giant that he fought in the dungeon were his older sister is held at. He ran very fast so he will not be caught and killed by the giant.

 _"You will never catch me! I have plans you know?"_ Gavroche yelled at the giant. Now the giant was really angy. He ran after Gavroche. As the castle came into view Gavroche ran to the door and gabbed a touch that was lit on fire and thrown it at the giant as the second giant came outside to see what was going on.

"NOW WHAT'S GOING ON OUT HERE!?" He yelled as Gavroche grabbed a sword and a another touch that was lit on fire and stabed and burned the second giant. That was when all hell borck loose.

"No one is going to hurt anone in the sky and surface! You will never see anther day again when you two die!" Gavroche said as he ran into the castle to save Eponine and steal anther item from the giants.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN WE CHTCH YOU!" The giants yelled and started to chase after Gavroche who was out of sight and on his way to the dungeon to save his sister. He made traps on his way there. Axes fell from the ceiling and cuted off 5 of the giants's toes, pots and bowls were thowen at their heads, boiling hot water fell from pots and bowls, and worst of all for the giants, daggers, swords, and fire stabed and burned them on their faces, feet, hands, and their heads.

"I hate that kid." Said the first giant.

"What else does he have in store for us brother?" Said the second giant as Gavroche ran into the dungeon to save his sister.


	12. The Golden Hen

**So sorry that I haven't uploaded in a long time. Collage is getting very hard and I have exams coming up. I'm going to try and upload the rest of the chapters of Gavroche and the Beanstalk. Here we go.**

Chapter 12 The Golden Hen

Gavroche made his way thought the many halls to the dungeon where Eponine was. As he was on his way there something caught his eye. Right there sitting on a golden nest was a hen. Not just any hen, but a golden hen. _"I must take that hen with me when I get Eponine out of the dungeon. If the giants see that their hen is gone, they are going to be very angry. Hopefully they will suck their thumbs while they call for their moms."_ Gavroche thought. That was when he took four steps toward the golden hen. Soon it started to lay golden eggs that shines like the sun on a beautiful day.

"Eponine and Azelma will be amazed when they see this golden hen and the golden eggs it lays." Gavroche said as he scooped up the egg and the hen, putting them in a sack. One thing about this golden hen is that it can live with or without air. After putting the golden hen and golden egg in the sack, Gavroche hurried to the dungeon to save his sister and get back before someone gets hurt or killed by the giants. When he got there and saw that Eponine was standing by the door, he grabbed a rock that was had enough strength to break the lock on the cell door. When he broke the lock and let Eponine out he grabbed her hand and they ran toward the castle entrance.

"I told you to leave me and stay away from the castle. Why do you ever listen Gavroche?" Eponine said with an angry look on her face.

"I can't let you die in a dungeon. Your my sister and I love you. If you died, Then what will me and Azelma do?" Gavroche asked. Tears began to fall from his eyes. There was no way he will let one of his sisters die. When Eponine saw the tears fall from his eyes, she gave him a hug like a sister when her little brother or sister when they are sad.

"I love you too Gavroche. Thank you for coming back for me. One day you will be the young Thenardier that knows how to save the day like today." She said. When Gavroche showed her the golden hen and the golden egg, all Eponine could do is smile.

"What do you think Eponine?" He asked with a proud look on his face.

"You are so brave. Sometimes, I begin to think that you will be the death of me." Eponine said as they made there way back to the beanstalk. When they where back down safe and sound everyone began to scold Gavroche and hug Eponine saying they are glad that she is safe.

"Look what I have a golden hen and a golden egg." Gavroche said.

"YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS! YOU HAVE TO STOP STEALING FROM THE GIANTS GAVROCHE!" Azelma yelled. But one thing's for sure, Gavroche was going back tonight to steal one more thing from the giants.

"I'll go back tonight when everyone is asleep." He said to himself.

 **I hope you like this chapter. If you have a brother or sister that is sad, being bulled, or something they loved so much is broken be sure to talk to them safely or give them a hug. Gavroche will be stealing the harp next. I'm glad you all like this story. :)**


	13. The Golden Harp

**So sorry for the very long wait everyone. Collage, work, and homework had me for a long time from writing but it did not keep me from reading other fanfic stories. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 13

The Golden Harp

Nighttime fell on the farm and in the sky when Gavroche slipped out of the house an up the beanstalk to go back to the castle of the Giants. When he got there he saw that the Giants were still very angry about the stolen five gold pieces and the golden hen. "That boy is a thief and a rat of the sky, earth, and to us." Said the older of the Giants.

"I can just see him as our most delicious dinner on the plaint." Said the Giant who was keeping look out for Gavroche. "He won't get away so easily when he comes back. Right Brother." He was so angry at Gavroche that he wanted to eat him for dinner and grind his bones.

"Not today or any day for all my life. I would live on as your worst nightmare." Said Gavroche as he crept into the Giants treasurer room. As he was looking around he saw the most beautiful thing that ever existed, a beautiful golden harp. Before Gavroche can go and get it one of the Giants came into the treasurer room and took the golden harp with him and was cruising under his breath. So Gavroche followed him all the way to the kitchen. When they got there the Giant sat down and placed the golden harp on the table.. He then said in a loud voice.

"Sing the most beautiful song in the world. NOW!" So the Harp said a song about Little Falls of Rain that can hardly hurt someone. It was most beautiful and sadist song anyone could hear. If you can hear her sing it all you could think about someone who you love getting hurt or that you just lost could hardly be hurt by a Little Fall of Rain.

 _Golden Harp_

 _Don't you fret my dear lo_

 _I don't feel any rain._

 _A little fall of rain,_

 _Can hardly hurt me now._

 _You're here. That's all I need to know._

 _And you will keep me safe._

 _And you will keep me close._

 _And rain will make the flowers grow_

 _Gavroche_

 _But you will live, my love Dear God above!_

 _If I could close your wounds with words of love._

 _Golden Harp_

 _Just hold me now, and let it be._

 _Shelter me, comfort me._

 _Gavroche_

 _You will live a hundred years,_

 _If I could show you how_

 _I won'd desert you now..._

 _Golden Harp_

 _Rain can't hurt me now._

 _This rain will wash away what's past._

 _And you will keep me safe._

 _And you will keep me close._

 _I'll sleep in your embrace at last._

 _The rain that brings you here,_

 _Is heaven blessed._

 _The skies begin to clear,_

 _I'm at rest._

 _A breath away from where you are,_

 _I've come home from so far._

 _Gavroche (in counterpart)_

 _Hush-a-bye my dear love_

 _You won't feel any pain._

 _A little fall of rain,_

 _Can hardly hurt you now._

 _Golden Harp (in counterpart)_

 _So don't you fret, my dear love._

 _I don't feel and pain._

 _A little fall of rain,_

 _Can hardly hurt me now._

 _Gavroche_

 _I'm here._

 _Golden Harp_

 _That's all I need_

 _(in counterpart) And you will stay with._

 _(still in counterpart) And you will keep me close._

 _Gavroche ( in counterpart)_

 _I will stay with you,_

 _Till you are sleeping._

 _Golden Har_

 _And rain..._

 _Gavroche_

 _And rain..._

 _Golden Harp_

 _Will make the flowers..._

 _Gavroche_

 _Will make the flowers..._

 _(Golden Harp lets tears fall from her eyes.)_

 _Gavroche_

 _Grow._

After the song Gavroche and the Golden Harp smiled and cried. When they heard the loud snores, Gavroche quickly sneaks up to the golden and takes her away from where the giant angrily placed her and ran for his life to the beanstalk. Only one thing was for sure, the Giant woke up with a start and saw Gavroche taking off with the Golden Harp. With an angry voice he called out to Gavroche.

"Fee-fi-fo-fum!

I smell the blood of a French boy:

Be he alive, or be he dead,

I'll grind his bones to make my bread."

Then the Giant started to run after Gavroche just to get revenge on all the misery he caused him and his brother, also to grind his bones to make his bread.

 **Will Gavroche make to the beanstalk with the Golden Harp or with the Giant catch them and grind Gavroche's bones to make his bread? Find out when the next chapter comes. Remember to go on YouTube to watch A Little Fall of Rain to see Marius and Eponine sing the whole song. Let's pray that Gavroche and the Golden Harp make back to the beanstalk in one peace.**


	14. Run Gavroche Run

Chapter 14

Run, Gavroche, Run

Gavroche ran so fast with the Harp in his hands and his throat burning. It was then that he and the harp heard the horrifying sound of footsteps of the giants feet. "Fee-fi-fo-fum. I'LL GET YOU BOY FOR ALL THE MISERY YOU BROUGHT ME AND MY BROTHER! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU LITTLE BRAT!?" The Giant said with so much hated and anger in his voice. Everything was going so fast and everyone saw Gavroche running from the giant with the Harp in his hands to the beanstalk.

"Keep running Gavroche! We're going to be getting closer to the beanstalk any time now." She said with worry in her voice. The faster they ran and more the giant began to pick up his pace. it wasn't until they all saw the beanstalk than they were going to be down the beanstalk dead or alive.

"Hold on tight. This is going to be a dangerous climb down. I don't know if we will survive the climb down. But let us hope." He said. The Harp held on so tight that Gavroche almost lost all his breath. They soon began their climb down back toward the farm, to Gavroche's sisters and to his friends. Gavroche climb down so fast that you would have thought that you might lose your grip of someone and fall. They climbed for so long and fast that they soon saw the farm.

"We're almost there. Thank goodness." The Harp said with relief in her voice and eyes. They both thought they were going to be safe at last until their worst fear came true. The Giant began to climb down after them.

"I'LL GET YOU! YOU WILL BE DEAD THAN I'LL GRIND YOUR BONES TO MAKE MY BREAD!" The Giant said in a evil voice. They were half way down when Gavroche called.

"EPONINE, AZELMA! HURRY GET ME AN AX TO CHOP DOWN THIS BEANSTALK!" We Eponine ran out of the house and into the never growing garden with an ax in her hands Gavroche along with the Harp were down on the surface once again. Also coming out of the house after Eponine were Azelma and Les Amis de I'ABC. The last words of the giant were so horrifying that you will hear them in your nightmares.

"I'LL GRIND ALL YOUR BONES TO MAKE MY BREAD IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL EVER DO! YOU WILL ALWAYS KNOW HEAR THIS IN YOUR DREAMS!" He yelled as the beanstalk came crashing down with the giant still climbing down. When the beanstalk met the ground the giant lied down dead. So everyone cheered so loud that you could hear it from miles away.

"ONE GIANT DOWN ONE TO GO!" "HIP HIP HAY FOR GAVROCHE THENARDIER!" "YOU DID IT! YOU HAVE ONE GIANT LEFT!" Everyone cheered all through the night not knowing that Javert was watching them with anger in his eyes.

 **Well there we go. All we need now if 4 more chapters. One giant down one to go. Will Gavroche success or will he fail? Find out when the chapters come out.:)**


End file.
